Bestowed Punishment
by Sally K. Michaelisse
Summary: Ia berbisik; maafkan aku. Padahal, hal ini baru saja dimulai. Jangan meminta maaf dulu.   MinatoxFeMC. First fic it is!
1. Fragments of a Prologue

**_Welcome._**

**_This is just the Fragments of the Prologue. _**

**_The real prologue?_**

**_Just you wait.  
_**

_A Persona 3 (Portable) fanfic: Bestowed Punishment_

_**Prologue: The Fragments**  
_

**EDITED! Yeah, karena saya goblok pembaca saya jadi bingung! HAHAHAHAHA- *digiling***_  
_

* * *

_Seorang gadis menyusuri sebuah ruang angkasa yang hampa, tanpa sedikitpun tanda-tanda kehidupan di sekitarnya. Bintang-bintang menghiasi langit berwarna merah di atasnya, kelihatan amat tinggi dan tak mungkin diraih, seperti tujuan yang ingin dicapainya saat ini. Seperti khayalan seorang anak kecil dan ilusi seorang penyihir jahat yang membuatnya terpengaruh._

_Jalan yang disusurinya untuk mencapai tujuannya pun terlihat seperti tak ada ujung sama sekali. Kabut-kabut aneh berwarna keemasan mempersulit penglihatannya, seperti mengejeki dirinya._

_"Aku…telah datang sejauh ini…Jangan mempersulitku!"_

_Dengan harapan dan tekadnya yang masih bulat, gadis itu dapat menangkis "ejekan" itu dengan berlari lurus ke depan. Ia sudah yakin, bahwa inilah yang ia cari, sebuah jawaban atas yang selama ini ia pertanyakan kepada dirinya sendiri._

_Sebuah jawaban dari sebuah kehidupan._

_Semenjak sang tamu, pemuda berambut biru itu, menemukan jawaban dari kehidupannya, yaitu menjadi sebuah dinding antara umat manusia dan Nyx, sang pembawa kehancuran bernama "The Fall", entah kenapa ia ada sesuatu yang hilang dari dirinya. Seperti sebuah kepingan puzzle yang tidak lengkap, merasa sangat gemas dengan ketidak-lengkapan itu, terasa sangat ingin untuk mencari kepingan yang hilang tersebut, demi menyelesaikan permainan tersebut._

_Hatinya tergerak untuk menyelamatkannya, meskipun itu berarti ia akan melepaskan semua tanggung jawabnya, dan bisa berarti ia harus mengorbankan nyawanya demi misi ini. Namun ia tak peduli._

_Setiap manusia berhak mencari atas apa yang ingin ia raih, dan inilah apa yang ingin ia raih. Perempuan ini ingin mendapatkan sang pemuda kembali, mengembalikannya kepada kehidupannya sebagai seorang manusia, seorang lelaki biasa, kembali bertemu dengan orang yang ia cintai dan orang-orang yang mencintainya._

_Bukanlah menjadi sebuah patung batu yang terkunci dari semua perasaan manusianya, kesenangan dunia dan cinta. Ia tak ingin jiwa pemuda itu terkunci di dalam sebuah penjara yang amat sangat kejam sendirian tanpa jalan keluar. Bahkan, patung itu terus menerus dihantam oleh sebuah monster mengerikan._

_"Erebus," perempuan itu bergumam pelan. Itulah nama monster tersebut. Sebuah bentuk dari semua emosi negatif manusia yang menginginkan Nyx kembali ke dunia. Hasratnya semenjak ia lahir hanya satu- bergabung dengan Nyx dan membawa The Fall. Seperti sang pangeran jahat yang menginginkan kekuatan yang sangat besar untuk menguasai dunia di dalam dongeng, Erebus menghancurkan semua yang menghalanginya, termasuk segel itu._

_Sama halnya dengan Erebus, perempuan itu melihat semua yang menghalanginya sebagai ancaman dan halangan._

_"Kemari, jelek. Biar aku yang menghadapimu."_

_Erebus, merasakan adanya hawa kekuatan yang asing di sekitarnya, langsung menerjang gadis itu dengan serangan membabi-butanya. Dengan gerakan yang menipu, ia menuju ke titik dimana Erebus tak bisa melihat arahnya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah energi besar ke arah segel itu yang membebaskan tubuh dan arwah sang pemuda, namun tidak menghancurkan segelnya, melainkan memperkuatnya. Sebagai efeknya, sebuah cahaya menyilaukan mata mereka berdua, namun gadis itu tidak melihatnya sebagai halangan, melainkan sebagai sebuah kesempatan emas. Sambil tersenyum puas, ia berlari menjauh dari Erebus dengan rute yang sama agar ia tidak hilang ataupun malah mendekati monster tersebut._

_Ini dia. Saat yang ia tunggu._

_Akhirnya ia bisa menemukan jawaban atas kehidupannya dengan cara yang sempurna._

_Ceritanya berakhir dengan sebuah klimaks yang cantik dan teratur._

_….Atau tidak?_

_Erebus, yang ternyata sedari tadi kebal terhadap cahaya menyilaukan itu, telah memperhatikan gerakan lawannya dengan cermat. Mengetahui bahwa ia masih dekat dengannya, ia segera mengayunkan tangannya yang besar ke arah si musuh. Murkalah ia, karena hasratnya sekali lagi tak dapat terpenuhi. Kemungkinannya mengejar Nyx semakin sulit, karena kekuatan segel yang menahannya sudah lebih kuat dari sebelumnya._

Tidak apa-apa.

_Meskipun ceritanya tidak berakhir dengan cara yang ia inginkan, ia sudah puas. Sekarang, dengan hidupnya yang tinggal sedetik, gadis itu tersenyum puas merayakan "kemenangannya"._

* * *

Berada dalam penungguan untuk disambungnya sebuah benang merah.

Mereka berdua adalah penyambung untuk sebuah cerita yang akan dimulai.

Mereka menunggu atas dibuatnya sebuah prolog yang akan dimulai dari ruangan berbentuk lift ini, dimana sang pemeran utama akan memulai lembaran pertama di atas kertas kontrak yang seolah menunggu atas dibubuhkannya tanda tangan sang pemilik.

Namun, penantian itu sangatlah lama. Tidak sebentar. Sama halnya dengan tujuan lift ini. Naik dengan mulus, namun menuju sebuah arah yang tak menentu.

Hidup.

Sebuah perjalanan yang sangat lama, penuh hambatan, penuh pilihan dan ketidakadilan. Sebuah perjalanan menakutkan bagi siapapun yang tidak siap, dan mereka akan terjerumus ke dalam sebuah jurang yang lebih dalam dari seluruh jurang di dunia, keputusasaan.

Mereka berdua, penunggu lift ini, tengah menanti akan seseorang yang tersesat dalam perjalanan ini. Apakah orang itu akan membuat mereka, penunggu lift berwarna biru ini, sampai ke tempat tujuannya? Semuanya akan bergantung pada orang itu.

…Untuk kedua kalinya.

"Selamat datang di _Velvet Room_, anakku."

Minato Arisato, sang pahlawan yang berani, kembali menjadi sang tokoh utama.

Dengan matanya yang sayu, tubuhnya yang lemas, dan kebingungannya, matanya menatap lurus pada lelaki tua yang baru saja menyapanya. Terjebak di dalam labirin yang dibuat oleh kebingungan dan keputusaannya sendiri, pemuda itu menghela nafas, terkejut dan sedikit sedih atas dirinya ini.

"_Kenapa…aku hidup lagi…"_

* * *

**Midnight, Port Island Station**

"Siapakah…aku?"

Pemuda itu bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri dan kekosongan, sambil memandangi tangannya yang merupakan sepasang tangan manusia sempurna, kulit yang berwarna seputih salju dan tanpa cacat.

_Aku…Manusia?_

"Aku ini apa?"

_Mengapa aku bisa melihat seperti ini? _

_Kenapa semuanya terasa sempurna? _

Sebuah kesempurnaan tanpa noda, yang harusnya ia banggakan sebagai salah satu manusia di dunia ini.

Namun, seperti bayi yang baru lahir, ia tak tahu untuk apakah ia hidup. Di matanya yang berwarna biru tua, dan pikirannya yang sebersih warna putih yang lembut, kebenaran masih seperti sebuah lorong panjang yang gelap.

Padahal, ia sudah pernah hidup sebelumnya di dunia ini, masih mengenal siapakah dirinya, dan masih mengetahui untuk apa ia hidup.

...Dan masih memiliki nama, sebuah kalimat yang dibutuhkan oleh semua makhluk hidup di dunia ini.

_Ryoji Mochizuki._

Sekarang, semua memori itu seperti tumpukan sampah; terbuang dengan percuma.

Hanya satu yang ia ingat.

"Hades."

Persona miliknya, yang juga bukan bagian dari ingatannya sebagai sebuah "Persona" itu sendiri.

* * *

Haha...iya...Cerita pertama saya sebagai seorang author di FF.n. Saya udah komplit meng-edit cerita ini selama beraaapaaa mingguuuu gituu...Dan saya pikir saya agak...stress...Saya lagi mau ujian tapi kok malah nge-upload fic GaJe...*headdesk*

Reviews are highly appreciated, karena saya emang masih selevel anak ingusan begini. Tolong, kasih tau saya bahwa saya ini nulis fic yang GaJe (bukannya saya pesimis, tapi saya pengen tau kekurangannya...) Yoo, sekian, enjoy...

Eeerrr...nungguin chapter dua kali ya.


	2. Tunnel of the Prologue

**Sally: **DI SINI SENANG!

**Sally-sama:** di sana senang

**Sally:** DI MANA-MANA HATIKU SENANG!

**Sally-sama:** di sini senang-*dipukul karena kaku* ARGH!

**Sally: **DI SANA SENANG!

**Sally-sama: **ehmm….Tes, tes? DI MANA-MANA HATIKU SENANG!

""LA LA LA LALALALALA! LALALALALALALAA! LALALALALALALA LALALALAAA-"

**CornellDeacon:** *muncul dari plafon ninja-style* SALLYY! JANGAN NYINDIR GUE!

**Minato:** *muncul dari pintu belakang* Tau' nih cewek dua! Berisik- *ditimpuk Sally pake batu kali jumbo*

**Ryoji:** HIIII! Minato BERUBAH JADI SEMANGKA! Emer-*ditusuk Cornell pake rapier*

**Cornell: **hikhik *ketawa gila*, ni cowok rambutnya kayak **antena! **Sal, kalo mau nonton tipi pake rambutnya dia aja!

**Sally:** Okeee! Mari kita mulai kepter Loro ini! Namun, saya mau thanks dulu ke **Lee0 A.K.A kyriell the first reviewer**, **MoccaMarocchi si orang baik yang mau nge-alert cerita abal ini, si penulis cerita heartwarming dan ambitious Tetsuwa Shuuhei, si penulis sekeren Alan Wa—**eh salah-**Stephen King heylalaa, si penulis awesome binti ajaib Iwanishi Nana, si kembarannya Sir Arthur Conan Doyle MacTavish Van Den Bosch, si penulis puitis dan keren The White Windflower yang sama baiknya, my Best Friend Forever CornellDeacon, dan ginryuumaru si reviewer setia**. Your reviews motivates me! Zankyu udah mereview cerita si authoress jelek binti abal binti alay ini!

**Sally-sama:** _sore jyaa, tsugi desu!_

P.S: si Alan Wa—itu maksudnya Alan Wake, tokoh dari game horor terbaru. Kalo punya XBOX360 beli sajalah! Also, yang punya **Remedy**, bukan gue, oke?

* * *

(sally: WARNING! Cerita ini gak jelas, banyak OOC-nya, abal, banyak teori gak jelas dan Spoiler-nya, Mary Sue, dan bahasa deskripsinya yang kacau bisa bikin anda gemes pengen motong tangan saya. TERUS! Hati-hati kena mindfuck karena nanti pasti plotlinenya begitu!)

* * *

_Welcome. _

_Have you enjoyed the Fragments you're holding, even if its storyline was unclear?_

_Now, you're passing through the __**Tunnel of the Prologue**__._

_Have you seen the light at the end of it?_

_I see, you haven't._

_Please, enjoy your lovely walk first._

_**Kilas balik dari 23 Desember, 1999. **_

"_Minato-kun…" _

_Bocah kecil itu tak menjawab. Ia terus memandangi rumah kosong itu dengan tatapan yang sama kosongnya. _

_Kosong dengan harapan; kosong dengan optimisme. _

_Ia tahan airmatanya yang hampir mengalir dengan menggaruki perban yang membungkus tangan kanannya yang mungil, membuka kembali jahitan yang sudah tertutup tersebut. _

"_Pulang…ke rumahku?" Tanya perempuan kecil itu. _

"_Nggak mau." _

"_Kenapa gak mau?" _(sally: YA GAK MAU, nanti kejadiannya kayak yang di Haroiin Paatii lagi. KUNTILANAK!)

"…_."_

_Ia berjalan menjauh darinya dengan cepat, hingga akhirnya ia berlari sepenuhnya._

"_Tunggu!" Seru si gadis kecil. "Kalo gitu nanti siapa yang ngurus kamu di rumah?"_

_Tak ada lagi yang akan mengurusinya. _

_Ibu dan Ayahnya sudah tak ada. Paman dan Bibinya adalah orang yang sangat buruk dalam mengurus anak, selalu saja mengurung mereka dalam sangkar emas yang menyakitkan._

"_O-oom…Dan T-tante…"Bocah itu berhenti, sesaat terlihat menyeka air matanya yang nyaris menetesi luka di pipinya yang belum kering. _

"_Tapi, mereka lama! Mereka 'kan…" _

_Sesaat, ia menoleh ke arah gadis itu. Mata abu-abunya menatap tajam padanya hingga rasa takut dan ragu perlahan merasukinya seperti hantu. _

_Entah mengapa, rasa malu dan rasa takut di pikirannya beradu, membuatnya kalut dan bingung. Ia tak ingin mengusir gadis ini. Ia ingin ada seseorang yang menemaninya. Namun, rasanya ada sesuatu yang membuatnya amat ragu menerima tawaran dermawan itu. _

_Gadis kecil itu juga merasa ragu, namun, sebagai anak yang berkemauan keras, ia tetap melangkah maju dan menggandeng tangannya, menuntunnya menuju ke rumahnya itu. _

"_Ayo! Nanti, kamu sendirian lho—KYAA!" _

_Entah mengapa, bocah lelaki itu segera mendorong tubuhnya yang mungil hingga terjatuh ke tanah, membaret kulitnya yang pucat. Air mata pun keluar dari pelupuk matanya karena rasa sakit yang tak diduga itu. _

"_Minato-kun…?" _

"_Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Kaori!" Bocah itu berlari lebih jauh, jauh dan sangat jauh hingga ia tak melihat gadis itu lagi ketika ia menengok ke belakang. _

_Rasa bersalah segera menyelimuti hatinya seperti ular ketika ia berlari menjauh dari gadis kecil itu. _

_Air mata pun mulai berjatuhan dan membasahi kapas yang menutupi pipi kanannya yang kecil…

* * *

_

_**Waktu tak diketahui. **_

_**Namun, mungkin anda bisa melihat apa yang terjadi. **_

_Hal yang paling membuatku bahagia di dunia ini adalah; sekolah, sekolah dan sekolah._

_Di sekolah, aku dapat melupakan semua yang terjadi padaku, yang membebaniku setiap saat. _

_Seumur hidupku, aku tak tahu apa, artinya 'tersenyum' atau 'bersedih'. Di tempat itu, aku dapat mengeluarkan emosi itu sepenuhnya tanpa ragu. _

_Tertawa hingga perut sakit. _

_Tersenyum hingga pipi rasanya pegal._

_Menghabiskan uang sampai hanya permen yang tersisa di dompet. _

_Lalu, menangis hingga kedua mata berwarna merah. _

_Namun, entah kenapa, pada akhirnya, takdir selalu tak adil. _

_Padahal, aku ingin sekali menjalani kehidupan yang sempurna, amat sempurna, dan hampir sempurna itu. _

_Aku ingin, sekali saja menjadi seekor burung (_cornell_**: **_*mendelik*)_yang dapat terbang bebas, tanpa beban, melawan gravitasi di atas sana. _

_Melawan sesuatu yang tak mungkin; yang bukan hakikatnya. _

_Bukan hakikat makhluk hidup untuk terbang, bebas di langit sana, melawan kehendak sang pencipta. _

_Bukan hakikatku juga, menjalani kehidupan seperti seorang manusia biasa dan ikut melebur bersama tanah ketika waktu mereka tiba. _

_Aku adalah orang yang akan menghancurkan mereka; ah, aku harap aku bisa meleleh bersama manusia ketika waktu mereka tiba..Bukannya mendengarkan teriakan kesakitan mereka… _

_Jika saja, semua hal seperti Dark Hour, Tartarus dan Nyx itu tak ada, aku pasti akan bisa bertemu dengan semuanya yang kucintai, yang tak ingin kulupakan wajahnya. _

_Kemana saja aku, selama ini menutup mata dan hatiku ditengah pelukan keputusasaan, hanya melantunkan elegi-elegi yang terus-menerus berhamburan keluar dari isi hatiku? _

_Aku…tak pernah tahu apa yang ingin kulakukan. _

"Seluruh hal itu nyata, jika kau ingin membuka matamu lebih lebar."

"Benar juga."

_Dengan mata yang lelah, kulihat sekelilingku, yang tak lain adalah sebuah euforia dari pikiranku…_

_Gemuruh suara yang selalu ingin kudengar, _

_Tempat yang selalu ingin kulihat…_

_Dan orang-orang yang selalu ingin kutemui, mereka semua ada di situ._

_Kecuali satu…_

"Dimana Minato?"

"Di sini."

"Aku tak melihatnya."

_Orang itu, yang lebih kucintai dari siapapun, orang yang dapat mengerti bahwa kita bukanlah sekedar teman _(cornell: *nengok*)_, orang yang dapat membuatku tenang lebih dari siapapun…_

_Kemanakah dia?_

"Ia berada di _sini, _menjagamu.

* * *

_**Sekarang 1 Desember, jam 7 tepat. **_

Di tengah pagi yang cerah dan sempurna itu, sang pemuda membuka matanya yang berwarna abu-abu, dan menggeliat dengan lemas di tempat tidur yang empuk itu.

Ia masih terlalu mengantuk, apalagi hawa pagi ini terlalu sejuk dan nyaman untuk disambut, membuatnya matanya tambah berat.

Pasti sekarang sudah libur tahun ajaran baru, pikirnya. Dan sepertinya rasa lelah yang menghantuinya sudah menghilang. Ia harus bangun, namun badannya masih terasa lemas karena ia baru saja bangun.

Upacara kelulusan memang membuatnya sangat lelah, tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Dipikir-pikir, ia sepertinya harus meminta maaf pada Aigis karena telah merepotkannya.

Kejadian itu memalukan juga, sangat tidak jantan sekali ia tertidur di pangkuan _perempuan…_

Namun, itu masih normal, 'kan?

_Ah, screw that ajalah. Aku mau tidur…_

Dengan itu ia kembali menutup matanya dan bermimpi…

_06.58…_

Betapa bagusnya mimpinya saat itu.

_06.59…_

_Sempurna._

_07.00-_

"—_BURN MY DREAAAAAD!"_(sally: Burn My **Bread**? Minato: ehm. Well….)

"HIII!" Refleks, Minato Arisato membuka matanya dengan spontan, memandangi telepon genggamnya yang tengah berteriak tidak jelas dan buru-buru mendiamkannya. Ia memaki pelan, tidurnya yang nikmat telah diganggu oleh alarm yang tak jelas.

Terkadang, ia menyesal telah memasukkan lagu itu ke dalam telepon genggam dan mp3 playernya.

Entah maksudnya si penyanyi ingin membakar roti untuk sarapan paginya, yang telah _dicuri_ oleh seorang _dewa kematian_ atau membakar rasa takut yang terus menghantuinya dalam Bahasa Inggris.

Tapi, bukan maksudnya jelek; ia hanya tak suka mendengarkan lagu itu ketika ia sedang tidak _mood. _Lagu itu adalah lagu terfavoritnya.

Ia mendesah pelan dan segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, mengambil mantel dan sweater lengkap dengan celana dan mp3 player miliknya di meja belajar.

Tambahan, ada satu hal lagi yang tak pernah dilupakannya.

Yaitu, sebuah botol kecil berisi sejumlah kapsul berwarna merah dan putih di bawah bantal tempat tidurnya. Ia harus meminum obat itu setiap hari, atau tidak hal itu terjadi kembali.

Minato mendesah lagi ketika ia tiba-tiba merasakan sensasi dinginnya bulan Desember menusuk tubuhnya. Merasa ganjil, ia melihat sekujur tubuhnya—

Dan berteriak kaget, lalu langsung memakai set bajunya itu.

* * *

Fuuka Yamagishi memperhatikan kedua rumah itu dengan seksama, aura aneh dan menakutkan yang sedari tadi ia rasakan semakin menguat.

Aura yang sangat besar dan kuat, yang dapat membuatnya merasakan sensasi seperti _waktu itu…_Di mana kemisteriusan itu muncul dibalik gelapnya malam, menumpahkan ketakutan di seluruh hati manusia seperti racun yang dituangkan ke dalam cawan emas…

Namun, ia menyadari bahwa ia tak boleh mengganggu privasi siapa saja yang berada dalam rumah itu. Ia harus pergi, sebelum sang pemilik rumah merasa bahwa ia sedang melihat mereka.

Ia juga merasa malu ketika temannya tiba-tiba sudah berjalan menjauh darinya.

"A-aah, tungguu! Aigiiis!" Teriaknya sambil berlari.

Gadis yang dipanggil itu pun kaget ketika ia menyadari bahwa Fuuka telah berada jauh dibelakangnya, berlari-lari kewalahan.

"Ah, Fuuka-san. Maafkan saya,"Ujar gadis itu."Saya tak menyadari anda berada jauh dibelakang saya."

"Ahh, nggak apa-apa kok."Balas Fuuka dengan senyuman, meskipun nada bicaranya terdengar agak seperti kepayahan. "Cuma kesalahanku sendiri saja kook….fuuh…"

"Mari kita tunggu anda untuk mengambil stamina anda sebentar," sahut Aigis, "anda lelah bukan?"

"A-ah, tidak! Mari!" Seru Fuuka dengan sungkan.

Sekali lagi, Fuuka mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah rumah itu, hawa itu semakin membuatnya takut saja…

Aigis memperhatikan temannya dengan saksama, membaca aura dari tatapannya yang was-was dan ganjil.

Mengapa ketakutan terpancar dari kedua bola mata hitam itu? Ia tidak memiliki kemampuan membaca hawa kekuatan seperti dia, dan hal itu membuatnya agak kecewa, karena ia tak bisa membayar rasa penasaran yang dialaminya sekarang.

"Fuuka-san?"

"Y-ya?" Seru Fuuka kaget, konsentrasinya telah pecah terganggu oleh panggilan Aigis.

"Ada apa dengan rumah itu?"

"A-aah, tidak, rumahnya…Banyak sekali tanaman langka di dalamnya, aku menyukainya!" Ujar Fuuka, melontarkan kebohongan kepada gadis itu. "T-tidak penting 'kan…Pergi yuk!"

Aigis hanya dapat tersenyum tipis menutupi rasa curiganya ketika kedua gadis itu berjalan menuju sekolah. Ia tak mau memberatkan Fuuka, namun…

* * *

Minato perlahan-lahan berharap, dengan jendela yang terbuka lebar itu, tak ada yang mengintipnya.

Tidak logis juga sih, mengintip seorang _lelaki, _namun dalam keadaan _seperti tadi_, siapa saja yang berpapasan di rumahnya dan tanpa sengaja melihatnya _seperti itu __**pasti **_akan berteriak ketakutan, malu, kaget, ataupun karena _dia memang abnormal; _tak bisa membedakan dunia maya dan dunia nyata alias seorang Otaku yang kerjanya hanya bermain game _Eroge _atau game porno di rumah.

Oke, mari kita sampingkan hal itu sekarang.

Setelah mengalungkan _mp3 player '_kesayangan'nya di leher, Minato pun berjalan menuju pintu keluar kamar itu, menuruni tangga dan menuju ke dapur.

Sesampainya di situ, Minato segera membuka botol obat berwarna bening itu lalu meminum sebutir kapsul didalamnya, tak lupa meminum air dari keran.

Merasa obatnya telah bekerja, ia meninggalkan dapur, menuju ruang keluarga dan menyalakan televisi.

Ah, memang enak berada di rumah sendiri.

* * *

_Aku sedih._

_Aku sedih aku tak bisa berbicara pada mereka. _

_Mereka hanyalah sekelompok bayangan yang tak lain, hanyalah terbuat dari emosi-emosiku. _

_Aku dapat melihat Yukari-san._

_Aku dapat melihat Junpei._

_Fuuka-san. _

_Dan Aigis-san. _

_Namun, mereka sepertinya merasa sibuk dengan mereka sendiri; sementara aku seperti seekor semut yang kecil, rapuh dan tak dianggap keberadaanya. Tidak berharga. _

_Tidak ada yang mau menganggapku ada; padahal aku dapat menyentuh kulitku, rambutku, kepalaku, seluruh tubuhku dengan jelas. Tidak menembus seperti mereka. _

_Karena aku memang tak pantas dianggap. _

_Akulah yang akan membawa manusia menuju kesengsaraan. _

_Akulah yang hampir membunuh Aigis-san._

_Akulah yang membunuh Minato, dalang yang membuat Abyss of Time muncul karena faktor itu, dan yang membuat semuanya…Kacau. _

_Ya, aku memang tak pantas dianggap. _

"Tapi bagaimana, jika aku membuatmu dianggap?"

"Haha, lucu sekali. Kau suka bercanda, nona?"

"Tidak jika aku harus melakukannya. Tugasku."

* * *

_**Waktu telah maju sebanyak 1 jam. **_

_**Sekarang, jam 8.**_

_**SMA Gekkoukan. **_

Lagi-lagi, Fuuka merasakan keganjilan itu.

Angin yang tengah membelai pipinya berbisik, orang itu datang lagi.

Siapakah?

Lalu, Juno berbisik, di depan pintu. Ia sangat ingin seseorang menyadari keberadaannya. Dan hanya Fuuka yang bisa.

Siapakah?

Penasaran, ia pun segera meminta izin pada guru agar ia diperbolehkan keluar, dan terus mengikuti petunjuk mereka.

_Apa….yang Fuuka-san lakukan? _

Ketika ia membuka pintu, ah, ternyata aura itu menghilang.

Kemanakah?

Kemudian, Juno membisikinya, ke atas.

Lalu, gadis itu pun menurutinya, dan menaiki tangga menuju atap.

_Ia, bukan mengikutiku bukan? _

"Ia menurutimu."

Ketika ia membuka pintu, aura yang ia rasakan kembali menguat, dan makin menguat ketika ia berjalan maju, dan menjadi jelas ketika ia mendekati bangku batu itu.

_Fuuka-san? Tak mungkin…._

Fuuka pun langsung menyimpulkan masalah ini dengan senang, namun Juno membisikinya,

Salah, salah. Bukan dia.

"Lalu siapa, Juno?"

Ingatkah kau, saat-saat yang kau habiskan bersamanya?

"K-kamu…Bercanda…"

_Kedua mata hitam itu pun terbelalak, badannya bergetar, dan kakinya tak bisa mendukung hal itu. Mereka pun rubuh, membuat Fuuka-san terduduk di bangku itu dengan bulir-bulir air mata menghujani tangannya. _

_Apa itu? Apa ia merasa senang, terkejut, atau takut? _

"Ia senang, ia senang karena…Kau berfikir optimis. Optimisme, dapat menjadi sebuah keinginan yang terkabulkan."

_Optimisme? Dalam diriku? Jangan membuatku tertawa. _

"Hei, hentikan _slapstick-_mu itu…"

"Tidak."

"Kau bercanda."

"Tidak."

"Hei!"

"Tidak. Aku tak bercanda. Aku tak bisa bercanda."

_Apa-apaan dia itu? Kau pikir kau bisa membaca pikiranku? Jika bisa, aku 'kan tidak senarsis itu! _

_Fuuka-san, serupa dengan yang lainnya, hanyalah perwujudan dari keinginanku. Ia hanya ilusi. Tak bisa kupegang. Ia tak bisa memegangku. _

_Ini hanyalah euforia buatanku. Buatanku. Surga yang kecil._

_Mereka hanyalah ilusi._

_Ilusi…_

_Ilusi…_

_Ilusi. _

_Harus berapa kali lagi kuulangi mantra itu agar kesendirian ini menghilang? _

_Setelah semua yang telah kutimpakan kepada mereka, mereka masih menginginkanku? Hmph, lawakan garing macam apa itu? _

"Lalu, tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri; setelah apa yang telah kau timpakan pada mereka, apakah kau masih menginginkan mereka?"

_Benar. Aku tak diinginkan. Lalu, aku tak sepantasnya menginginkan mereka. _

_Aku adalah _(sally: AKU! ADALAH LELAKI! Yang—*dilirik Ryoji* oke, maaf merusak atmosfir) _seorang pembunuh._

_Monster. _

_Si itik buruk rupa. _

"Menjijikkan, ya? T-tak pantas… "

_Ah, apa ini. Mengapa ada darah mengalir dari kuku dan bibirku? _

"hidup…."

_Jijik, kuseka cairan itu, cairan _suci _itu, yang tak seharusnya mengalir di tubuhku, yang tak seharusnya mengalir di tubuh seekor Shadow…_

_Eh? _

_Kenapa malah air mataku yang mengalir sekarang?_

_Ini konyol. Apakah aku masih berbentuk seorang manusia? _

_Apakah keberadaanku masih dapat dianggap sebagai seorang manusia? Sudah tentu tidak, 'kan?_

"Tapi, katamu, kau menginginkannya."

_Tidak. _

"Jika saja, kau bukanlah seekor Shadow bernama Death dan tidak ditakdirkan untuk memanggil Nyx, kau akan merasa…Sangat senang."

"H-hei, dari tadi kau berbicara soal—soal—soal—hal yang goblok, kau tahu?"

"Kau ingin eksistensimu sebagai manusia, yang telah dicuri oleh Nyx, kembali…"

_Salah…._

"Hei."

_Jangan tersenyum lagi. _

_Stop. _

_Kau tahu, senyum itu menyebalkan. Memuakkan. _

(sally: BUUUUMMM! DIA MELEDAK!*ditampar cast karena ganggu*)

* * *

_**Waktu kembali berjalan. **_

_**Sekarang jam 11. **_

Kaget, Minato spontan terbangun dari tidur keduanya yang bermimpi aneh.

Baru sekali ini, kejadian unik terjadi kepadanya. Ia terbangun karena seseorang meneriakinya dari _dalam _mimpi, bukan di alam sadar.

Dan baru kali ini, ia terbangun dengan perasaan gundah, syok dan depresi.

Seperti, sesuatu menjatuhkannya dari fondasi yang telah ia bangun dengan susah payah, dan memaksanya membangun dari nol lagi.

Sampai-sampai ia menangis dalam tidur. Tanpa sengaja rasa asin dan manis air mata itu masuk ke dalam lidahnya.

Merepotkan, pikirnya. Ia pun berniat untuk mencuci mukanya, dan mematikan Televisi yang sedari tadi _dilupakan_nya ketika ia bergegas menuju wastafel di kamar mandi.

Jika saja ada orang yang melihatnya tidur, maka ia harus segera merekamnya. Agar Minato dapat melihat apa yang terjadi padanya, faktor yang membuatnya menangis.

Seorang Minato Arisato, menurut orangnya sendiri, _hampir _tak pernah menangis.

Entah karena suatu penyakit atau apa, ia tak pernah mengeluarkan air mata sedikitpun, kecuali ketika ia terbangun dari koma ketika berumur tujuh tahun dan _tiba-tiba_ dokternya mengatakan bahwa orangtuanya telah meninggal—_bagus, dokter_. Benar-benar tak ada anak yang tidak menangis ketika mengalami kejadian itu.

Ketika kandungan ibunya keguguran, anjing peliharaannya tertabrak mobil, dan Shinjiro meninggal, ia tak pernah menangis. Sedih, memang, namun entah mengapa jauh dari dalam hatinya kekosongan seperti naik ke permukaan dan menebas kesedihan tersebut.

Minato menatapi refleksi dirinya sendiri di cermin, yang mana mukanya masih basah, hidung masih berwarna merah, dan mata masih terlihat bengkak.

Ia tak merasa ada yang aneh dengan _diri_nya.

Ada yang aneh, dengan _tubuh_nya.

"Aku tak merasa ada satu hal pun yang membebaniku dan aku merasa sangat sehat,"gumamnya.

Tatapannya terhadap refleksi cermin terasa tajam, seperti ia melihat kepada seorang _lawan bicara. _

Ya, orang itu.

Ia berambut hitam jatuh, kedua bola mata birunya memancarkan kesedihan, dan sisa-sisa air mata dapat dilihat dengan jelas mengering di pipinya.

"Kamu, ya…"

(sally: yang nyuri rambutanku-*ditampol Minato karena ganggu*)

* * *

Aigis melihat pemuda itu dari jendela kelas 3-A dengan curiga.

Sedari tadi, ia berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah, tegak, dan tak bergerak. Aigis juga merasa ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik topi itu.

Ia sepertinya menatap lurus ke arah pintu masuk, menunggu akan ada seseorang yang akan membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Hei, ngapain tuh orang?" Tanya seorang murid lelaki.

"Nggak tahu, tamu kali?"

"Tamu kok pake baju bebas, gayanya gitu? Hayo lho."

"Ehmmm…."

Pemuda itu memiliki lekuk wajah yang nostalgik bagi Aigis, namun ia tak bisa mengingatnya karena hanya bawahnya yang terlihat.

Dan itu membuatnya penasaran kembali.

"Hei! Junpei! Kenji! Perhatikan pelajaran bapak! Kalian harus mengetahui sejarah nenek moyang kalian, tahu?"

Junpei Iori dan sahabatnya, serta Aigis pun terperanjat kaget. Mereka kembali menatap ke depan, pura-pura mendengarkan pelajaran guru itu sebelum akhirnya dua pemuda itu kembali mengobrol, dengan suara pelan.

Detik selanjutnya Aigis menoleh ke jendela, pemuda itu sudah tidak ada. Dan dilupakan.

* * *

"_Katanya, kau ingin dianggap." _

Ketika Minato menatap ke mata bayangan itu dengan amat tajam, dan sedikit mundur untuk bersiaga, refleksinya pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Namun, di mata bayangan itu, terpancar horror dan syok yang lebih kental dari yang _asli. _

Ia persis terlihat seperti si gadis bertudung merah yang amat, amat terkejut melihat sang serigala berdiam di rumah neneknya, siap menyantapnya yang tengah berdiam melihatnya.

"_Ada apa?" _

"_Apa ini….Apa ini….Singkirkan dariku!" _

"_Katanya, kau ingin bertemu dengannya."_

_Jangan…._

_Jangan tatapi aku dengan kekosongan seperti itu…._

_Tatapi aku…dengan kebencian….._

"_Mengapa, harus dengan kebencian?" _

_Karena aku menjijikkan, tak pantas dilihat. _

_Buangan…._

_Hantu yang transparan, tak berfisik, tak dianggap…._

_Sebatang benalu…_

_Aku hanyalah, makhluk menjijikkan yang hanya membebaninya…_

_Terkutuk untuk hidup di dalam tubuh suci itu untuk kedua kalinya…_

Entah, apakah itu hanya bisikan angin atau hanya perasaannya yang tengah panik, sesuatu berbisik lembut di telinga Minato.

"_Maafkan aku…" _

Ia berdiri di depan rumah kecil itu, matanya memperhatikan seluruh celahnya dengan seksama.

Dibalik tirai salah satu jendela, ia dapat melihat siluet seorang pemuda, tengah berdiri terpaku di sebuah ruangan.

Tak salah lagi, orang itu yang ia cari.

Karena, ia telah membisikinya.

"_Terimakasih, Hades."

* * *

_

_So, how was it? _

_Still unclear, I see?_

**Author's note: **

Fuuhh, Tuhan, rasanya saya bersalah sekali, baru satu chapter aja ngupdate-nya lama banget ya? Apakah anda menunggu? Tidak? Oh ya. Ya udah.

Ada beberapa hal yang saya ubah di chapter ini; pertama, penulisan tempat dan waktu, sengaja saya pakein bahasa Indonesia dan saya bikin 'idup' agar dapat menyesuaikan dengan plotlinenya. Lalu, anda tahulah, pembicaraan lima orang goblok di atas itu? Ya, saya pake buat ngisi space :D saya memang anak malas. Lalu, puisi pembuka! Jika anda mau melihat chapter 1 (**lagi**), udah saya add biar cocok. Saya bukannya mau ngikutin Author lain yang pake puisi buat pembuka cerita, kok….Tenang saja! Saya berbeda!

Yak, maaf jika ada hal yang membuat anda bingung, karena saya buatnya pas habis bangun tidur….Sori. Jika ada hal semacam itu, silahkan review! Highly appreciated!

-Sally


End file.
